


I Know How the Flowers Felt

by rowancas



Series: Briar Rose Singer [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Sort of AU, but she has her own storyline, canon-verse, pretty much canon with my oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowancas/pseuds/rowancas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world stopped spinning the day that Dean Winchester died. the pieces of many lives shattered, and refused to come back together. There was no more light in Bobby Singer's smile, even with his estranged daughter back under his roof. There was no more happiness left within Sam Winchester, no matter the hundreds of voicemails his best friend had left him. And slowly, now, the hope was fading out of the hunters that had heard the tale. Great Dean Winchester, bested by a demon and her hounds. And as much as Briar Rose Singer was trying, she just couldn't fix it all.</p><p>So when she hears a mysterious voice telling her Dean Winchester has been saved, the hope she's been holding onto starts to burn just a little brighter. And, because she's a Singer, things start getting weird really fast. In just a few days her life is turned upside down, and there's no going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know How the Flowers Felt

**Author's Note:**

> To call this canon-verse is a very loose description. I've replaced Jo with Briar, however she doesn't follow Jo's storyline completely. For those wondering, Briar is 21 as of season 4 (four years under Sam, eight under Dean). There are things that stay cannon, there are things that are completely different. There are (so far) nine parts to this story, spanning from seasons 4-12 (and will continue on from there). This is a slow, realistic burn with relationships so PLEASE have patience with that! This story is un-beta'd. All mistakes are my own. Briar Rose Singer and her own unique storyline are my own. All other characters and plots are property of the CW.

**May 18th, 2008**

Though Illinois wasn’t known for having a warm spring, the afternoon wind is surprisingly cold. I wrap my jacket a little tighter around myself, glancing back to give Garth a smile and wave as he pulls back onto the highway. 

Why Sam and dad picked this spot, I have no idea. It was a bitch to find, with no help from Sam’s vague directions of ‘along the highway between Pontiac and Odell’. 

Oddly enough, it’s my dad’s beat-up Chevelle that I’d spotted first, even over the gorgeous impala just a few feet over. My fingers trail over the rusted hood of the car I grew up with as I pass into the trees, following the soft sounds of shovels against earth. 

Sam is digging furiously; he’s waist deep in the hole, flinging dirt aside like a madman. His shaggy hair hangs into his eyes. He pauses for a heartbeat to shove it aside before he’s back to digging. 

My dad is kneeling beside a white sheet wrapped tight around a body I haven’t seen for nearly two years. His back is to me, but I can see the pain even in his hunched shoulders. One of his hands is resting on the sheet; the other is wrapped around a bottle of jack. 

Dean Winchester is dead. 

My heart is back in my throat, and I furiously blink back tears. Sam’s sobs the night before echoed through my mind again, back to haunting me like they had the whole ride down here. 

_“Bry… He’s – my brother, my brother is –“_

My eyes squeeze shut as a tear runs down my cheek. I brush it away quickly before I come up beside my dad. It’s been two years since I’ve seen him. When he looks up at me, I’m at a loss for words. I’d played our reunion over in my head so many times that at this point, I have no idea what to expect. 

His normally dark green eyes are bright with tears, rimmed with red and shimmering in the pale Illinois sun. His lips twitch up at the sight of me, but fall back down when he remembers why I’m here. 

The hand resting on Dean comes up briefly to rest over the one I’ve got on his shoulder. He gives a shaky squeeze as I return the favor, and then his hold drops as I step aside. I grab the shovel he’s discarded and turn for Sam. Though I knew Sam had realized I was there, he didn’t even spare a look at me as I jumped down into the hole with him. 

We dig in silence. There’s nothing he wants to hear, and if I try to talk I’ll cry instead. We dig for hours, until the sun is down behind the trees and I’m so exhausted I can barely pull myself out of the grave. 

While we’ve been busy, so has my dad. Dean is unwrapped, lying in a pine coffin that my dad undoubtedly built. It’s simple, undecorated. Part of me wonders why we aren’t giving Dean a hunter's funeral, but the history of the Winchesters reminds me that Sam will be tirelessly scouring the earth for a way to bring his brother back. 

There are no words given as Sam rests his hand on his brother’s chest. His eyes squeeze shut and he cries as he shuts the lid. For several moments, he stays hunched over the coffin, forehead to the wood, shoulders shaking as he sobs. 

When he manages to sit back, dad and I move forward and grab the straps we’ve placed under the box. It takes all three of us to lift the coffin and shuffle to the grave. We lower him in a little fast as our arms start to give out, but he settles gently. 

Sam tosses in a cassette of Dean’s favorite songs. My dad pours in a bit of jack that he miraculously saved, and I grab the handful of flowers I picked. Prairie Gentian; just a common wildflower, but one of my favorites. Dean would probably think they’re too girly, but they’re really beautiful. The soft indigo petals glow a sapphire blue in the sunset as they fall onto the pine below. 

It starts to rain, of course, just as Sam and I scrape the dirt back into the grave. The universe crying over the loss of one of its finest, perhaps. By the time we have the hole filled, Sam has assembled the cross. Just two boards he’s put together, but as he drives it above the grave, it seals everything we’ve just done. 

We have buried Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you like this, please let me know. Like I said, I've got this story mapped out through season 12, and I'm more than happy to keep it going. But if y'all don't like it, I won't. This is the ONLY chapter that's pre-Season 4. Everything else is Season 4 and forward. 
> 
> As I said, there won't be Jo, and I took out one other character later on as well. However, for the most part, this will follow the canon series. I plan to do one episode per chapter, as well as add my own chapters in that follow Briar specifically, away from the show. Please let me know! I need feedback! Love it? Hate it? Tell me!


End file.
